


Falling For A Luthor

by Shaynotmitchell



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:15:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaynotmitchell/pseuds/Shaynotmitchell
Summary: Kara has had a massive crush on the school president Lena Luthor since forever, but she never had the guts to tell her or to do anything about it. So what happens when they meet a few years after graduation? Will kara finally open up about her feelings? Or will she be too afraid because she doesnt want to ruin everything?(Credits to @moredramaforya on twitter, thanks so much for letting me use this idea!)





	1. Lena Luthor

It was a fresh sunny morning, Kara Danvers had just woken up, looking outside a smile appeared on her face as she soaked in the bright sunlight.  
She slowly got out of her bed and slipped on her fuzzy slippers, yawning loudly, she hears Alex calling out to her from outside her bedroom.  
"Kara! You up yet?" Kara replied to her as she walked down the stairs.  
"Yeah, Good morning" She made herself a cup of coffee while Alex was washing the dishes.  
"Morning to you too sleepy pants" Alex says, Kara rolled her eyes and ignored her sister's remark.  
As Kara was sipping her coffee, she heard the sound of a cat meowing outside their front door.  
Alex looked at Kara who just laughed and grabbed a bowl of cat food.  
"Here you go little guy" Kara placed the bowl down as the cat walked in and started eating, She sat down and starting petting him as Alex turned of the water and stood next to Kara, leaning on a wall.  
"So Kara, seeing as you still haven't got a job yet and have been moping around the house for-" Kara cut her off annoyingly.  
"I have not been moping!" Alex rolls her eyes at her sister. "Anyways, as I was saying- moping" Kara sighed but let her sister continue.  
"I was thinking we could go out for breakfast this morning. or brunch seeing as it's already 11"  
Kara thought about it for a bit, as it wasn't such a bad idea. She sighed as she placed the cat back down.  
"Alright, give me 20 minutes to get ready" Alex smiled and Kara went upstairs, the cat close behind her heel.  
After Kara finished her quick shower and got ready, she walked into her room and saw the cat laying on her bed, asleep.  
She laughed slightly as she readjusted her glasses, looking at the cat she decided it wouldn't do any harm letting it sleep here while she was out for a few hours.  
A few moments later, Alex and Kara were on their way to the city.  
Kara laid back and looked at the sky as they drove, admiring the beautiful sunlight, wondering why she hadn't left the house earlier.  
About 10 minutes later, they made it to the restaurant and Alex parked outside. They both got out and Alex locked the car.  
Kara walked inside, and as she was looking for an empty table her eye caught a familiar face sitting and laughing with someone.  
Kara froze as Alex walked up to her. "Everything alright?" She asked her sister.  
"Um" Kara couldn't take her eyes of off them. "Kara?" Alex nudged her.  
"Uh um yeah everything's fine" Alex raised her eyebrow at her sister, knowing that something is up.  
Kara took a deep breath and grabbed her sister to the corner, away from everyone.  
"Ok so um, do you remember Lena?" Alex smirked. "Lena Luthor? School president? you mean the girl you had the biggest crush on and wouldn't shut up about her?"  
"yeah yeah whatever" Kara said rolling her eyes at her sister.  
"Okay, so what about her?" Alex placed her arms on her waist, waiting for an answer.  
"She may or may not be sitting literally four tables away from here" Kara said nervously.  
Alex turned around casually as she saw Lena looking at her phone.  
"Kara! you should go say hi to her" Alex says excitedly.  
"No way, I'll embarrass myself, don't tell me you already forgot what happened last time I tried to have a conversation with her" Kara adjusted her glasses as she glanced over Alex's shoulder and saw Lena laughing slightly at what ever the other person said.  
Jelousy boiled inside of Kara before Alex interrupted Kara's thoughts.  
"Of course I remember, nobody could forget that, it was hilarious!" Alex said laughing, Kara punched her shoulder.  
"Ow!" Alex yelled as she rubbed her shoulder.  
Kara took one more glance at Lena before looking at the ground and sighing.  
"Alright come on" Alex says and grabs Kara's wrist, pulling her towards Lena.  
Kara realized what Alex was doing far too late because before she knew it she was standing before Lena Luthor, and Alex was long gone. Cursing under her breath at her sister, she smiled at Lena.  
"Hi Lena, remember me? it's been so long" Kara says nervously.  
Lena looks at her, confused, trying to figure out why this girl looked so familiar to her.  
"I'm sorry, who are you again?" Lena asks Kara, who she couldn't help but notice was very beautiful.  
"Kara? Kara Danvers? We used to go to highschool together" Kara says as she fiddles with her hands, cursing at Alex again for placing her in this situation.  
"Oh! Omg! it's you, blue hair Danvers, I almost didn't recognize you, I didn't realize you'd look so good as a blonde" Lena says as she smiles at Kara.  
Kara laughs nervously "Haha yeah.. Alex sorta convinced me to dye my hair blonde, since I wouldn't have blue hair forever right?"  
"Right" Lena says laughing slightly, noticing how nervous Kara is.  
"Hey, we should get together sometime, you know, catch up, its been forever since I last saw you" Lena says as she places her hand on Kara's arm, Kara tenses up a bit.  
"Um yeah sure, do you want my number?" Kara asks as Lena pulls out her phone.  
"Unless you changed your number, nope, I still have it" Lena says as she scrolls through her contacts list.  
"Hah yeah um it's still the same number" Kara mentally slaps herself for being so nervous.  
"Awesome, I'll call you soon then" Kara nods as she turns to leave.  
"It was nice seeing you again" Lena stops her.  
"You too" Kara smiles as she walks back over to Alex, a warm feeling spread through her as the thought of hanging out with Lena came to her mind.


	2. Cat Trouble

"Aw man Kara, did you really have to let the cat stay here while we were out?" Alex complained as she looked at the mess the cat left behind.  
Kara sighed a bit "It's alright, I'll clean this up don't worry about it"  
"In the meantime, I'm going to find out who this cat belongs to" Alex said as she picked up the cat and went outside.  
Kara placed her hand on her forehead as she looked at the mess, taking a deep breath, she decided to start on the living room.  
About an hour later, Alex came home and the cat ran past her and over to Kara, who was typing something on her laptop.  
"Hey careful little guy!" Kara said as the cat sat on her lap, almost knocking down Kara's laptop.  
"No luck in finding the owners?" Kara asked while gently stroking the cats pelt.  
"None, but I decided to print a few papers and hang them around, hopefully the owner will see it and come collect their cat" Kara nodded as Alex went upstairs.  
A few moments later, Kara heard a knock on the door.  
"Are you expecting someone?" Alex asked. Kara shook her head as she gently placed the cat down.  
"Hey Alex, mind feeding the cat? he hasn't eaten since this morning" Kara said and went to open the door, while Alex just groaned.  
The cat followed her and stuck to Kara, refusing to go away, Kara sighed and opened the door only to find Lena standing in front of her, She was wearing a pink flannel with a jean jacket and a pair of light blue jeans, Kara couldn't help but admire the beauty which was Lena Luthor.  
"Lena! Hi! what a surprise" Kara says as Lena gives her a quick hug.  
"Hi Kara, Sorry to bother you, but my cat ran away this morning and I haven't found him, he seems to go missing every other day, I thought that maybe he wondered off to a neighbors house" Kara puts one and one together and realizes the cat that's been showing up at her house everyday was Lena's.  
What a freaking coincidence.  
"Actually" Kara says as she turns around and picks up the cat.  
"Is this him?" Lena smiles widely as she grabs him from Kara.  
"Yes it is! thank you so much, I hope he hasn't been bothering you" Lena says as she strokes her cat.  
"No not at all, he's a really sweet cat. What's his name?" Kara asked.  
"Oscar, he was my aunts cat, she used to live here but when she passed away I was given her house, and the responsibility over this little guy" She says as she looks at Oscar.  
Alex comes over and hands Kara a bowl of cat food, which Kara places down, as soon as she does Oscar quickly escapes Lena's grasp and jumps down to eat from the bowl.  
Lena looks at Kara strangely.  
"What?" Kara asks.  
"Nothing, it's just that he never lets me feed him" Kara just shrugs as she grabs the empty bowl and places it inside.  
"So Kara" Lena starts as she picks Oscar up again.  
Kara nods indicating for Lena to continue.  
"You busy tomorrow night?" Lena says hopefully.  
"No, why what's up?"  
"Oh nothing, I was just wondering if you wanted to go do something"  
"Like what?" Kara asks as she adjusts her glasses, which Lena thinks is very attractive.  
"I don't know, maybe watch a movie? do some shopping?" Kara smiles at her then nods. "Sure, sounds fun"  
"Great! I'll meet you tomorrow at the mall at 7:00?" Kara nods as Lena turns to leave with Oscar.  
"See you then!" Lena says and Kara watches her longley as she walks away.  
"Someone has a date tomorrow" Alex says from behind Kara, making her jump.  
"Jesus Alex, how long have you been standing there?" Alex laughs.  
"Long enough to realize that she totally digs you" Kara rolls her eyes.  
"Does not" Kara says as she walks past Alex.  
Alex smirks and Kara stops halfway up the stairs to yell " And it's not a date!"  
"Sure it isn't" Alex says and Kara ignores her.


	3. Sleepover

*Disclaimer: This is a week after last chapter's events*  
Kara rushed down the stairs, looking everywhere and practically flipping the whole house upside down.  
Alex came out of the kitchen to see what all the noise was.  
"Whoa Kara, did a tornado hit the house without me knowing?" Alex says sarcastically as she sees the mess her sister made.  
"Haha very funny" Kara rolls her eyes at her sister while looking around.  
"I'm looking for my phone, have you seen it anywhere?" Kara asked anxiously and Alex raised her eyebrow at her sister.  
"No, did you try calling it?" Kara shook her head and Alex went back into the kitchen to grab her phone, dialing Kara's number.  
A few moments later they both could hear Kara's ringtone coming from upstairs.  
Kara sighed and followed the sound until she found her phone under the bed in her room.  
"What's the rush anyway?" Alex asks as Kara came down the stairs.  
"I'm running late for my lunch meeting with Lena" Kara says as she slips on her favorite red shoes.  
"You two have gotten close" Alex winks at Kara who just rolls her eyes at her.  
"Hey maybe you should invite her to your birthday party this Saturday, I'm sure she'd love to come" Alex says while smirking slightly.  
Kara looks up at her sister once she finished putting on her shoes.  
"You know what? I will" She says which surprises her sister.  
"Anyways, I gotta go" Kara says as she grabs a night bag and was about to leave when Alex stops her.  
"Whats the bag for?" Alex folds her arms and raises an eyebrow at Kara demanding an answer.  
"Um, I'm spending the night at Lena's" Kara adjusts her glasses while waiting for Alex to joke about it.  
"Ok, see you tomorrow then" Alex quickly says and goes upstairs, leaving Kara confused.  
The blonde decided to just shrug it off as she made her way to her car, unlocking it, she placed her bag in the trunk and hopped into the front seat.  
The whole way to the resturant Kara couldn't stop thinking about last time they went out together, they had gone to see IT and Kara could honestly say it was the best 'not a date' she's ever gone on, even though throughout the entire movie she was covering her eyes, but Lena's company was good enough to keep her happy.   
*flashback*  
"I can't believe you convinced me to watch it!" Kara says as she walks out of the theatre with a hoodie on her head covering her eyes, Lena was walking beside her laughing her head off.  
"Aww come on, it was so funny watching you be so scared" Kara stuck her tongue out at Lena who continued to laugh at her.  
"I hate horror movies" Kara says with a huff, folding her arms like a child throwing a tantrum.  
"Yes I noticed, since you wouldn't let go of my arm the entire movie" Lena says laughing again.  
Kara rolls her eyes at her. "Can we go eat now ? before some random clown comes to kill me?"  
"Don't worry Kara, I'll protect you" Lena says smiling at the blonde, who turns to look at her.  
"After I'm done laughing at you, scaredy pants!" Lena laughs at her again before getting into the driver seat of her car.   
Kara sighs and sits in the front seat "it's not funny"   
"Yeah it is" Lena says and Kara looks at her, admiring the woman sitting next to her, Kara simply smiled.  
"What?" Lena asks as she notices Kara staring at her.  
"Uh nothing" The blonde quickly looks away and Lena smiles at herself.  
*End of flashback*  
"Kara! I was beginning to worry that you wouldn't show up" the brunette said as she gave Kara a quick hug.  
"Hey yeah, sorry for being late, I got held up at home" Which was true, she did get held up, looking for her phone. but Lena didn't need to know that.  
"It's fine, don't worry about it" Kara eyed Lena's outfit, which was a black flannel and black tight jeans, which fit Lena's figure perfectly, and Kara couldn't help but check her out as they walked into the bar.   
Kara sat infront of Lena who was already ordering, As soon as Lena finished talking to the waiter Kara gave her a confused look.  
"I ordered potstickers for you, if that's okay?" Lena asked, worried that she had messed up badly.  
"Oh no its fine, actually exactly what I wanted" Kara was surprised Lena knew, but then again they had been spending quite a lot of time together.  
After eating and talking and laughing, they argued about who would pay the bill, once they settled that , (and unfortunately for Kara, Lena had won that argument), they made their way back to Lena's house.   
"Wanna watch a movie?" Lena asked Kara as they walked inside and placed their jackets on the rack.  
"As long as it's not another horror movie!" Kara said threateningly.  
Lena raised her hands up in defeat "Ok ok , you got me, I was hoping to get you so scared that you'd have to cuddle up with me" Kara blushed at the thought of curling up next to Lena.  
They both sat down on Lena's couch as the brunette scrolled through Netflix, looking for a good movie to watch.  
Finally they settled on a movie and Lena walked in with a bowl of popcorn.  
A few movies later and Kara had fallen asleep, her head resting on Lena's lap, the brunette played with Kara's hair gently, admiring her. She couldn't help but notice how peaceful and beautiful Kara looked while sleeping, eventually Lena fell asleep too.  
The next morning Kara woke up before Lena had, She was laying in Lena's lap and as soon as she realized that the had fallen asleep laying on the couch she smiled to herself, blushing slightly. Slowly got up, trying not to wake up Lena.  
Looking at the time, it was 11:30 AM.  
She sighed knowing that she had to go, but she didn't want to wake up Lena, so she grabbed her stuff and left.  
Once she got home, she texted Lena.  
Kara: Hey, Sorry for leaving like that, I had to go and I didn't want to wake you up, I had a lot of fun though xoxo  
A few minutes later, Lena texted her back.  
Lena: Haha, me too! and don't worry about it, it's ok   
Remembering what Alex told her earlier, she wrote to Lena  
Kara: Hey so um, I'm having a birthday party on Saturday and I'd love it if you came  
Lena: OMG! I didn't know your birthday is so near, of course I'll come!  
Kara: Great, I'll see you then :)  
Smiling at their small conversation, Kara sat down on her bed and Alex walked in.  
"Hey, you're back, how was it?"  
Kara smiled and blushed a bit.  
"OMG! SOMETHING HAPPENED! TELL ME DETAILS. NOW." Alex excitedly sat down next to her sister.  
Kara simply laughed as she told her sister everything that happened.


	4. Birthday Party

"Alex! get the door please!" Kara yells from the kitchen as she grabs a few bottles of beer and places them on the table.  
Kara and Alex spent all Saturday morning preparing for Kara's birthday party, nobody had showed up yet but the knock on the door indicated that someone had made it.  
"Happy birthday sweetie" Eliza says as she walks in and gives Kara a big hug.  
"I'm so glad to see you" Kara squeezes her tighter, as she hasn't seen Eliza in a while and missed her deeply.  
Soon enough people starting walking in, Winn, J'onn, James, the whole crew came.  
"Happy birthday Kara" Each of them took turns wishing Kara a happy birthday.  
Everyone had settled down and were sitting in their living room playing a game together, which Alex took very seriously. "Damn it!" She yelled as she lost to Winn, again.  
Kara's laughing was interrupted as they heard a knock on the door.   
"I'll get it!" The blonde hurriedly stood up and went to open the door. "Lena! you made it" Kara says as she gives Lena a hug.  
"Yeah of course, I wouldn't miss this for the world" Lena says smiling at her, Kara took Lena's jacket and placed it on the rack and they both walked in to the living room and everyone turned to look at them.  
"Guys, this is Lena Luthor" Kara says introducing her. "We used to go to high-school together".  
Lena cut her off "In fact I was the school president" She says proudly.  
Everyone smirks and looks at each other, because they all knew about Kara's crush on the "cute school president" and how she wouldn't stop talking about her.  
Kara catches Winn giving Alex a questioning look, which Alex just nods to, a smirk appearing on her face.  
"Anywaysss, the foods almost ready so Lena make yourself at home" Kara quickly says to avoid anymore comments, but gave everyone a deadly stare as if to say to 'keep your mouths shut'.  
After she set the table and everyone sat down, they began talking about random things. talking about Kara and how she was when she was younger, her high-school years and what not, but somehow they came to the topic of her love life.  
"You know what's funny though?" Winn says to Lena and Kara turns to look at him, giving him a warning glare.  
"Kara still has this huge crush on this girl who back in school was in the student council" Kara wasn't able to cover his mouth quick enough so she just blushed and stared at the ground, embarrassed.   
Lena's face goes from shock to slight sadness as she says "No way! Who was it?! Do I know her?! I still have everyone from the council's phone numbers"  
Kara was about to say something but James cut her off.  
"Someone at the top of the council" he says while smirking, then winks at Kara.  
"James!" The blonde yells at him, hoping he'd take the hint and shut up.  
"Oh my God, don't tell me, is it Sam Arias?! the vice president?!" Lena continues to question Kara, who was very uncomfortable with the situation.  
"What-" Kara began but Lena cut her off "Oh.. but I heard she's married" Lena was now looking down, a bit disappointed that it wasn't her that Kara had a crush on.  
'Why am I feeling like this? I'm not jealous am I?' Lena's thoughts were interrupted by Kara.  
"That's great" Kara quickly realizes what she's said and decides to just play along. "It wouldn't do any harm to pretend like I like Sam right?" Kara thought to herself.  
"I mean uh, that's to bad, Haha" She laughs slightly as James and the rest back her up by laughing as well.  
James gives Kara a sympathetic look as Winn changes the subject.  
Relived that that was over, Kara took a deep breath and glanced at Lena, who seemed a bit upset but hid it behind a smile.  
After the party was over and Kara had said goodbye to everyone, she plumped down on her couch, exhausted.  
"That was nice wasn't it?" Alex said as she sat next to her sister.  
"Yeah except for the whole Winn busting me thing at the table" Kara sighed and rubbed her eyes.  
"Don't worry about it, Lena didn't catch the hint so you're fine" Her sister said reassuringly. she rubbed Kara's back to calm her.  
"Yeah but now Lena thinks I have this stupid massive crush on Samantha" Kara fell back. "What am I going to do Alex?"  
Alex layed her head on her sisters lap. "If I were you I wouldn't worry about it. Just enjoy the rest of your birthday while you still can. We'll see what happens tomorrow, and who knows, maybe Lena was just joking around with you"  
Kara took a deep breath and calmed down.  
"I hope you're right"


	5. Samantha Arias

Kara woke up the next day to the sound of her phone ringing.  
Groaning in annoyance, she put her pillow over her head in hopes that the ringing noise will go away, but it didn't. Kara sighed and gave into whoever was calling her, so she got up and grabbed her phone  
Lena? Why would she be calling me now?  
"Hello?" Kara answered as she yawned heavily.   
"Kara? Did I wake you up?" Lena asked worriedly, the last thing she wanted was to disturb Kara.  
"Uh yeah, but it's okay. Why are you calling this early? is everything alright?" Kara sat on the edge of her bed and placed her glasses on.  
"Kara, its 1 in the afternoon" Lena says as she laughs at her clueless friend.  
Confused, Kara glances at her bedside clock only to see that It was 1:24 PM.  
"Oh shoot, I didn't realize I slept in so late, I must have slept through my alarm" Kara could sense Lena smiling on the other side of the line, so she smiled too.  
"Anyway you called, so what's up?" Kara asks, curious.  
"Oh right! that, I just wanted to tell you that I just got off the phone with Sam-" Kara cut her off "Sam? as in Samantha Arias?!"  
"Yeah...?" Lena ignores Kara's outburst and continues "As I was saying, I just got off the phone with Sam and I'll be pleased to tell you that she recently divorced her husband, so she's totally available! you should go for it" Lena encourages her friend excitedly, although she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy.  
Kara tried her hardest not to burst out laughing, seeing as Lena is convinced that she likes Sam.  
"Oh huh.." Kara started "But I mean she just got divorced, I'm sure she's probably not ready to date again" Kara sighed, trying to seem disappointed so that the brunette wouldn't find out the truth.  
"Actually, single ready to mingle, 's what she said" Lena encourages Kara.  
"Can we just let this pass? It was just a childish crush seriously" Kara says while laughing nervously.  
"Come on, just please try? Alex told me you really liked her and she was the reason why you joined the school basketball team" Lena was trying her best to help Kara out, but it didn't seem like she really wanted any help.  
"I'm going to kill Alex" Kara mutters under her breath  
"See! you do like her, Just meet her, please" Lena asks in the sweetest way. So how could Kara ever say no to such an angelic voice?   
"Alright, fine. but I'm only doing this for you" Lena squeals in excitement "Great! I arranged for you guys to meet today at 4, I'm coming to pick you up so be ready!"  
before Kara could object, Lena hangs up the phone.  
Kara sighed as she adjusted her glasses and walked downstairs.  
"Morning sunshine, slept long enough?" Alex says making fun of Kara.  
"Haha very funny-" Kara stops mid-sentence as she notices someone standing next to Alex, but she couldn't recognize her.  
"Oh right" Alex places her coffee mug down. "Maggie, this is my sister Kara. Kara, this is Maggie. She's the girl I've been seeing that I told you about" Kara nods her head in a "OOoohh" way as she smirks at her sister.  
"Nice to meet you, Maggie" Kara says and shakes her hand.  
"Nice to meet you too" Maggie smiles back at her.  
"Anyways, Kara, I couldn't help but over hear your conversation upstairs, everything alright?" Alex asks her sister.  
Kara groans as she sits on a stool placed by the island of the kitchen.  
"Lena set me up on a date today with Sam" She says as she drops her head into her arms.  
Alex laughs and Maggie nudges her slightly "Oh right sorry, it's just funny that she still hasn't got the hint"   
"Not to intrude or anything, but who are Lena and Sam again?" Maggie asks her girlfriend.  
"Lena is the girl Kara has had a massive crush on since highschool, who was also the school president. Sam was her vice president, and at Kara's birthday party Lena may or may not have gotten the impression that Kara actually likes Sam" Maggie nods while holding back a laugh.  
"I'm sorry Kara but it is kinda funny" Maggie says apologetically.  
"Ugh what am I gonna do? I'm screwed!" Kara says groaning.  
"Hey, you're not screwed. just go on this 'date' with Sam today and explain to her the whole situation. I used to be friends with her in high school and if she's still the same Sam I know she'll probably just think its funny like we did and laugh at you" Alex says.  
"Not helping Alex!" Kara punches Alex's shoulder slightly.  
"Hey I was just kidding! But seriously, I'm sure Sam will understand" Alex rubs Kara's back reassuringly.  
"Anyways, I'm going to be spending the night at Maggie's place, text me If you need anything alright? You'll be fine" Alex says goodbye to Kara as she walks out the door, Maggie close behind her.  
Ugh, damn you Winn for placing me in this situation in the first place!  
***************  
Later that day, Lena came over to Kara's house and picked her up, and they made their way to the park to meet up with Sam.  
Once they get to the park, Kara spots Sam sitting at a bench, talking to a young girl who seemed to be around 12 years old.  
"Sam! it's been so long! how are you?" Lena greets her as she and Kara walked over to Sam.  
"Lena, its so good to see you" Sam gave her a hug before turning to look at Kara.  
"Hello, it's Kara isn't it? You're Alex Danvers' sister?" Sam asks Kara which snaps her out of her gaze, which was resting on Lena, while she talked to the younger girl.  
"huh? oh uh yeah, I'm Kara Danvers" Kara says while blushing, obviously been caught staring at Lena.  
"Hey Sam, I'll stay here with Ruby, so why don't you go talk to Kara for a bit?" Lena says hinting at Kara to make a move.  
Sam nods and walks off to a bench near by, while Kara follows her.  
"So.. Is Ruby your daughter?" Kara had assumed they were related, since the younger girl, Ruby, looked so much like Sam.  
"Yea, she's my pride and joy, I love her to bits" She replies which made Kara smile widely.  
"So.. Lena told me you'd love to meet me, I wonder why" Sam says smirking at Kara.  
"Hah yeah um it's a funny story.." Kara started but Sam cut her off.  
"Funny? as in she-thinks-I-was-your-big-ass-crush-from-school funny?"  
Kara's mouth dropped "How did you-?"  
Sam laughs slightly "You think the way you look at her is subtle? honey, I bet you even Ruby knows you have the hots for Lena"   
Kara blushed as she look down at the ground, embarrassed.  
"Is it that obvious?"   
Sam nods, still laughing "Yup, too obvious"  
"Wait, so you're not upset?" Sam shakes her head.  
"Upset? why would I be upset? I'm actually kind of glad Lena set this up, I needed a break from work, plus I'm always up for helping a Danvers" She says and Kara smiles at her.  
Kara and Sam spent the rest of the afternoon talking and laughing, and as they went their separate ways, Sam gave Kara a big hug.  
"Good luck with her, by the way. You'll need it" Sam says as she waves goodbye and walks away with Ruby.  
"So that went well I see" Lena says wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.  
Kara rolls her eyes at Lena and ignores her comment.  
"Just drive me home"


	6. The Book Part 1

"Alex! have you seen Oscar?!" Kara was running around the apartment looking for Lena's cat, ever since Lena started working back in the city Kara has been visiting her almost every weekend, this time Lena had given Kara the responsibility over Oscar for the week as Lena has been very busy, and Kara couldn't disappoint her so she did her best to take care of him. except that now she can't seem to find him...  
"Here" Alex says as she walks over to Kara, handing her the cat.   
"Oh thank Rao, you're a life saver Alex" The DEO agent simply smiles at her sister who was trying to get the cat to co-operate.  
"You heading out to see Lena?" Alex asks.  
"Yeah, just gonna grab my laptop and ill be out" Alex nods at Kara before leaving to make herself some breakfast.  
A few moments later Kara was out of the house and on her way to the city, driving with the windows rolled down and nothing but the sound of the fresh breeze running through her hair, she loved the drive to the city, even if it took about an hour and a half to get there. she didn't mind, she'd do anything just to go see Lena, even if it was only for a short few hours.  
About an hour later Kara reaches Lena's office, getting out of the car and grabbing Oscar with her, she walks into the building to be met with Lena's secretary.   
"Ahh, Kara. here to see Lena I assume?" Jess says smiling at her.  
"Yup, is she busy?" The secretary shakes her head "nope, she's actually expecting you, so head on up"   
Kara gives her thanks as she makes her way up to Lena's office.  
"Kara! you're here" Lena gets up and walks around her desk over to Kara, giving her a big hug.  
"of course, and I brought Oscar with me" Kara says as she hands him over to Lena.  
Kara, as usual, sat down on the chair infront of Lena's desk and pulled out her laptop, typing out another draft.  
"Any new ideas?" Lena asks her friend.  
"unfortunately, no, just a bunch of drafts" Kara sighs as she adjusts her glasses.  
"Well I still think you should pursue being a writer" The luthor encourages her.  
"I really want to, but I can't come up with something worthy enough of being published" Kara places her hands on her face, groaning.  
"I know! maybe you should use your undying highschool crush as the base idea for your new romance novel" Lena says dramatically giving Kara a knowing smirk.  
"You know, that's actually not a bad idea.." Kara says to herself, tapping her pencil on the desk.  
"I gotta go, thanks for the pep talk" Kara quickly packs her things and then heads off home, the whole car ride back she was thinking about what Lena had told her to write about, and once she gets home that's exactly what she's going to do.  
3 hours later, Kara's back home, in her pj's and writing up that novel. Ideas were flooding out of her head, she was inspired, after spending so much time with Lena.   
All afternoon, Kara was writing. Alex would occasionally pop in to check in on her or hand her a cup of coffee, but Kara was hard at work, she refused to sleep until her masterpiece was finished. but it wasn't until 3 in the morning that she had actually finished writing it.  
Alex walked in on Kara, who had fallen asleep at her desk. Alex sighed and walked over, seeing that the computer was still on, she realized that Kara had been up all night.  
"Kara? Kara!" Alex nudged her which caused Kara to jump awake.   
"Huh? What? Did I miss anything?" the blonde opens her eyes, trying to stay conscious.  
"no silly, you fell asleep writing, I came in and saw you laying here with your computer open, I also realized that you hadn't hit send on whatever email you were sending so I did it for you" The DEO agent said as she leaned against the wall.  
"Email..?" Kara says confused, before quickly realizing what Alex was talking about. "oh no no no!" She says as she goes through her sent mail.  
"What is it?!" Alex walks over next to her sister "Alex! that email was supposed to be a draft! now look what you've done" Kara paces around nervously.  
"What do you mean 'what ive done'?" Alex asks.  
"You sent my book to national city's biggest publishing company!" Alex makes an 'oops' expression before going over to Kara to try and calm her down.  
"its alright, don't worry about it, if they call to ask about it you can just say it was a mistake"   
"You don't get it Alex! there are so many details in the book that can make anyone from our school figure out who the main character is in love with! oh Rao if Lena gets ahold of the book-"   
"Calm down! its going to be okay, I promise, look I'm sorry about sending that email but I thought I was helping you"   
"Its okay, you didn't know" Kara sighs and sits down, Alex beside her. "We'll figure this out okay? I promise"  
Kara nodded before dozing back to sleep, still completely tired from staying up practically all night writing.


	7. The Book Part 2

A few days later Kara was sitting at Lena’s office yet again, typing out some more ideas, a bunch of drafts, but in Kara’s opinion it was better than nothing.

It had been a while since Alex had accidentally sent out Kara’s book, and she never got a call back about it. So Kara decided to just let it go, no point in bringing it up with Lena seeing as the book wouldn’t get published.

“Hey Kara! You’re here early” Lena says as she walks into her office towards Kara.

“Yeah, I got up early this morning and decided to just come over, I hope you don’t mind, Jess wasn’t here so I sorta let myself in” Kara said as she hugged Lena.

“No it’s fine, don’t worry about it” Lena sits down in front of Kara as the blonde continues typing out her book.

“Hey, did you ever get a call back about that book?” Lena asks.

“No, but I’m not disappointed, I didn’t really want that book published, so I’m a bit relieved”

“Really? Interesting. Because you seemed very excited at the idea when I first pitched it to you last week” Lena raises her eyebrow.

“I guess I was, but it doesn’t matter. Let’s just drop it please? I actually got this good idea for a romance novel so I’m fine”

Lena raises her hands in defeat as she goes back to checking through her emails.

They sat there in silence for a few hours, each working on their own projects. Kara was typing page after page, she was convinced that Lena was her inspiration, something about being around her made her feel comfortable and ideas were streaming out.

Kara stopped typing for a moment and took in a deep breath. She glanced up at Lena, who was busy working on answering emails.

Kara stared at Lena for a while, admiring her.

Maybe it wouldn’t have been so bad if the book got published, then Lena would find out about my feelings for her without me having to confront her.

Kara sighed. She knew she wasn’t a coward. So either she would be the one to tell Lena or Lena would never find out.

Kara’s thoughts were interrupted as her phone rang.

“I’m sorry, I forgot to turn it on silent, it’ll be just a moment” Lena nodded as Kara went to the corner of the room.

“Hello?” She answered the phone.

“Hello, is this Kara Danvers?”

“It is” Kara says as she glances over at Lena who had already been looking at her. Lena raises her eyebrow, confused.

“Great! This is Kaitlyn Young from National City’s Cloud Journals, I’m calling to say that the book you submitted was fantastic! Our publishers are very impressed and would like to discuss a book deal” Kara’s jaw dropped and Lena got up to stand next to her.

Kara pulls the phone away from her and covers the mic. \

“It’s the publishing company, they want to discuss a book deal, they loved my book” Kara whispers to Lena.

“Oh my God! Kara! This is huge!!! You HAVE TO ACCEPT!” Lena excitedly runs over to grab her phone. “We have to celebrate this, I knew you’d get it”

Kara’s expression saddens, as she was planning on turning down the deal. There was no way she could have the book published, everyone would know who it’s about! Not to mention Lena would probably freak out and never speak to her again.

“Lena I actually was-“ Kara was cut off by the sound of Kaitlyn on the phone.

“Hello? Miss Danvers? Are you still there?”

“Hi yes I am, sorry I was just thinking about it” Kara says as she looks at Lena who was already spreading the good news to everyone. Except for Kara it wasn’t so great.

Seeing Lena so excited, it would break her heart knowing that Kara declined the offer. So Kara did the most logical thing she could think of.

“Okay, I’m open for a book deal” Kara said and Lena smiled widely at her, excitement spread all over her expression.

After Kara hung up the phone with Kaitlyn, she walked over to Lena.

“Hey Lena-“ Kara wanted to tell Lena that the book was about her, and that she still feels just as much for Lena as she did in high school, but Lena’s joy for Kara’s book deal made her change her mind. She couldn’t ruin this moment.

“Let’s celebrate!” Lena smiled at Kara’s spirit and they headed out of the office and back into town.

*****************************************

Kara met up with Alex and Maggie at a bar in town, Lena had invited all of Kara’s friends and co-workers to celebrate with her, except Kara didn’t feel like there was anything to celebrate, as soon as Lena reads the book, It’s over for Kara. And she couldn’t bare the thought of losing Lena, not now, not ever.

“Hey, you alright?” Alex asks her sister as she walks over, Maggie close by.

“I guess” Kara says as she sighs.

“She’s going to find out, you know?” Alex says as she sits on a stool next to her.

“I know! I’m so doomed. I don’t know what to do Alex, I could lose her!” Kara panics as she fiddles with her phone.

“first, you need to calm down, second, maybe you should take this opportunity to tell her? She won’t react badly, heck she’ll probably be over joyed. But if she finds out from someone else, it won’t end well, and I’m sure you know that”

Kara sighs, her sister was right. As much as she wanted to hide in a hole and never come out, she knows the right thing to do is to tell Lena the truth.

 

And that’s exactly what she’s going to do.


	8. The Celebration

“Hey Kara! Over here!” Lena interrupts Alex and Kara’s conversation.

“Well, duty calls” Kara gets up but Alex quickly grabs her arm.

“Remember what I said, Kara. She has to hear it from YOU”

Kara sighs. “I know, and she will” Alex nods as Kara walks over to Lena.

“Kara, I’d like you to meet Jack Spheer, him and I were close in college” She smiles at him.

What does she mean by ‘close’? It better not be what I think it is..

Kara thought to herself as jealousy boiled inside of her.

“Kara! It’s so nice to finally meet you, Lena won’t stop talking about you” Jack reaches to shake Kara’s hand, to which she squeezes his hand a little to tightly.

“Is that so? Well it’s nice to meet you too, John”

“It’s Jack..” Jack corrects her as he rubs his hand, it had turned red from Kara’s “handshake”.

“Right, Lena I was actually hoping to speak with you in private?” Kara says nervously.

“Of course, one second though I want you to meet a few more people, before they leave of course. Cant have them miss the woman of the hour now can we?”  


“I guess not..” Lena smiles as she grabs Kara’s arm and drags her over to another group of people.

Throughout the night Kara had tried to get Lena alone. But it wasn’t so easy with everyone approaching them every few minutes to congratulate her.

Kara sighed in frustration, maybe it just isn’t meant to be..

No. I have to tell her. But It’ll have to wait till later” Kara says to herself, deciding that after the celebration would be easier than to constantly be interrupted.

“Hey Kara! Come dance with me” Lena says as Kara puts down her drink, following Lena to the dance floor.

A few shots later, they were sitting at a booth and Lena was in Kara’s lap, both of them were obviously drunk.

“Oh man, remember that time I set you up with Sam? You guys were so cute you should really have invited her here” Lena said as she was about to take another shot.

“Okay that’s enough you too” Alex says as she grabs the shot from Lena.

“Kara, your sister’s ruining the fun” Lena complains.

“Yeah, Alex. What are you doing?” Kara says as she gently moves Lena so she could get up and stand in front of Alex.

“You, Me. Talk, NOW” Alex says and pulls Kara away.

“When I told you to be honest with Lena, this isn’t what I had in mind!” Alex yells at her very drunk sister.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, she looks so hot and we’re having so much fun, I just.. didn’t want to ruin it. Not tonight, I promise I’ll tell her tomorrow morning, now let’s celebrate, I got a book deal Alex!”  

Alex sighs. “not exactly something to celebrate since you didn’t want that book published”

“oh whatever, stop ruining our fun!” Kara storms off back towards Lena who was calling her over.

“Come on Kara, let’s get a cab home, I’m not feeling to good and neither of us are up for driving now” Lena walks out of the club and calls a cab.

Once they are outside, Lena turns to look at Kara.

Kara stumbles out of the club, laughing to herself.

“oh wow, what a night” once she has her balance again she turns to look at Lena, who was staring at her seriously.

“What?” Kara asks confused as to why Lena wasn’t laughing with her anymore.

Before she knew it, Lena had Kara pinned to a wall next to an ally, she brushed Kara’s hair behind her ear and stared at her with lust in her eyes.

Kara’s breath became irregular and her heart was racing, what is Lena doing?

Lena’s lips slowly brush Kara’s, as Lena pulls away and looks into Kara’s eyes.

“I won’t make you do anything you don’t want me to” Lena whispers, their lips were inches away.

Before Lena could say anything else, Kara’s lips crashed onto Lena’s, catching her by surprise.

Lena placed her hand on Kara’s lower back and Kara pulled Lena closer as they kissed, all the passion and lust they felt for each other finally uncaged.

Lena pulled away slowly and bit on her lower lip.

“The cab is waiting for us” Kara tried to control her breathing as Lena guided her toward the cab, opening the door for her, Kara slid in.

As soon as they both were in, Lena grabbed Kara and kissed her again, this time with more lust, tugging at Kara’s shirt.

“Your place or mine?” Lena says as she slightly pulls away.

“Whichever one has a bigger bed”

************************************

Once they got to Lena’s apartment, they barged through the door, refusing to pull away from each other as they made their way towards Lena’s bedroom.

Lena pushed Kara unto her bed and climbed on top of her, she stared into Kara’s eyes for a moment before Kara grabbed her into a kiss.

Kara forced herself over Lena so now Kara was on top, she placed a soft kiss on her neck which rewarded her with a moan of delight from Lena.

Excited that she was doing something right, Kara continued to kiss Lena, getting lower with every kiss.

Kara lifted Lena’s blouse and kissed her stomach, she pulled on Lena’s jeans and turned to look at her.

Lena nodded as Kara quickly pulled down Lena’s jeans, continuing to kiss her thighs.

Lena decided it was her turn so she pushed Kara onto the bed, stripping Kara of her clothes as fast as she could.

“whoa, slow down there tiger” Kara says sarcastically.

“I’ve been wanting you for far too long, Kara Danvers” Lena says lustfully.

Kara lets out a moan as Lena kisses the inner part of her thigh.

“I’m going to make the most of it”

**************************************

The next morning, Kara wakes up and sees Lena staring at her.

“Morning beautiful” Lena says as she tugs a strand of Kara’s hair behind Kara’s ear.

“Good morning to you, how long have you been awake staring at me so creepily?”

Lena laughs. “Not long, I didn’t want to wake you, you looked so peaceful, and after last night.. I’m not surprised that you’re tired”

Kara smiles to herself as she remembers the events of the night before.

Then she remembers her book deal and how she still hasn’t told Lena.

“I’m sorry, it’s just, she looks so hot and we’re having so much fun, I just.. didn’t want to ruin it. Not tonight, I promise I’ll tell her tomorrow morning” Kara remembered what she had told her sister and sighed.

“What’s wrong?” Lena rested on her arm and looked worriedly at Kara.

Kara smiles softly at Lena, she couldn’t ruin this. Not yet, telling her will have to wait.

“Nothing, everything’s perfect. But can we just lay here, for a little longer?”

Lena grins widely as she places a soft kiss on Kara’s cheek.

“Of course.”

******************************

Kara and Lena spent the entire morning in bed, neither really wanting the moment to end, but they finally caved in when they both got too hungry, “hangovers suck, they ruin everything” Kara had complained as they both got ready to go to brunch.

Once they finished, Kara headed back home. Worried what Alex might think, she quietly opened the front door and walked in, trying to make the least amount of noise.

“Where the hell were you?” Kara jumps as Alex walks out of the kitchen, leaning onto a wall.

“Damn it Alex, you scared the shit out of me!” Kara stopped at the edge of the stairs.

“Serves you right, I was worried about you all night! You never texted or called back, what was I supposed to think?” Alex scolds her sister.

The blonde re adjusted her glasses.

“I’m sorry Alex, I was drunk and I didn’t realize you would be worried”

Alex sighed and walked over to Kara, giving her a hug. “It’s okay, just next time please let me know ahead of time?” Kara nodded.

“But really, where were you?”

Kara grinned as she remembered what happened last night, it was the best night of her life.

“Kara….” Alex persuaded her sister.

“Okay fine, I was at Lena’s” She finally said.

“So I take it that you told her?”

Kara shook her head.

“Kara! You still haven’t told her?!” Alex folds her arms

“I can’t! we’re having something, and I don’t want to ruin it” Kara sits down at the edge of the stairs.

“Don’t make her feel like you lied to her, Kara. You and me both know she needs to hear it from you.” Alex sits down next to her sister.

“But, it won’t affect us if we date for real”

Alex sighs. “Just be careful. I’m serious when I tell you this’ll only end badly if she finds out on her own.”

Kara nods as Alex gets up.

“I’m going out to see Maggie, I hope you do the right thing”

Kara fiddles with her fingers as her sister leaves, locking the door behind her.


	9. The Book Part 3

A few days later, Kara and Lena had hit it off. Spending every minute possible together, on dates or at home, doing more than just sleeping.

It was a sunny morning and Kara had just gotten back home from visiting Lena at the office, when she walked inside the house she was met by Maggie.

“Oh hey Kara, how are you?” Maggie smiles at Kara.

Wow how does Alex function whenever Maggie smiles at her like that? Those dimples are gorgeous!

“Maggie! It’s great to see you again” Kara grabs Maggie into a hug, She had become a big part of their family and Kara was so glad that Alex found someone as wonderful as her.

Once they pulled away from the hug Alex came down the stairs. “Kara, I didn’t know you were home, Maggie and I were actually just heading out now”

“yeah, Lena has a few meetings today and I didn’t want to bother her” before Alex could say anything Kara’s phone rang.

“I’m sorry I have to take this” Alex nodded and Kara looked at the number ID.

“It’s the publishing company” Kara was confused as to why they would be calling her again.

“Hello?”

“Kara Danvers? This is Mike Hunter, I’m the head of Cloud Journals” Kara stiffens up.

“I read your book, and I have to say it’s brilliant. But I would like to ask, as it seems quite obvious, is the main character of the book in love with a certain Lena Luthor?”

“Alex, we have a problem” Kara says as she mutes herself.

“What is it?”

“uh, well, the head of Cloud Journals may or may not be Mike Hunter, AKA the student council executive, and he may have guessed who the book is about..” Kara says as she hears Mike through the phone.

“Yes sorry. Hi Mike, the book is about Lena yes, why?” Kara bites her lip.

“Did you ask for Lena’s approval before writing about her?” He asks.

“No but I was-“ Mike cuts her off.

“Listen, your book is great, and I’d love to publish it. But you need Lena’s approval before we can publish something about her. She’s a real life person, and we can’t have everyone thinking we let these things slide, understood?”

“Yes understood”

Kara thinks about it for a moment.

“Actually, I’d like to cancel the book deal” Alex gives Kara a confused look and mouths “What the hell?”

“Are you sure Miss Danvers? You could just talk to Lena.” Mike asks.

“Yes I’m sure, thank you for the offer, but I’ll pass” Kara says as she hangs up the phone.

“Why did you do that?!” Alex raises her eyebrows.

“Well, he told me I needed Lena’s approval before publishing something about her”

“And ? weren’t you going to tell her anyway?” Alex folds her arms.

“I mean yeah, but I’d rather destroy my chances at being a published author than make Lena feel like she’s being used, I mean, how do you think she’d feel? Maybe she’d think everything between us wasn’t real and I was just using her for book material” Kara says as she fights back tears.

“Okay, I get it” Alex gives Kara a hug. “It’ll be okay, I promise”

****************************

Later that week, as Kara was in her room getting ready to go see Lena, she gets an email from the publishing company.

Confused, Kara opens her laptop to check the email.

Miss Danvers,

I received a call this morning from Lena Luthor, demanding to know why we canceled the book deal, she was very angry with me and tried to get me to change my mind. so I explained to her that it was you who decided to not go forward with the deal. When asked why, I emailed her a copy of your draft so she could see for herself.

-Mike Hunter

Oh no, what have I gotten myself into? I can’t go see Lena! She definitely has read the book now, she probably hates me! Oh rao what am I going to do..

Alex walks into Kara’s room. “Everything alright?” She asks as she sees her sister, completely distraught.

“No Alex, nothings alright. I just got an email from Mike and he said that Lena found out about the deal, and demanded him to change his mind, and when he explained that I was the one who canceled it, he sent her a draft of my book!”

Alex sighed and sat next to Kara.

“I messed up, Alex. Bigtime.”

“I know, but you can fix this. Face her and apologize, Kara. She deserves that at least”

Kara nods, knowing her sister was right. “I will, and for real this time”


	10. The Reveal

The next morning, Kara rushes over to Lena’s office, determined to tell her the truth, she could lose her, but it was better than her going about her life thinking that Kara used her, which was not the case at all.

Once Kara was at Luthor Corp, she took the elevator up to Lena’s office.

 

“Good morning, Miss Danvers. Lena is inside” Jess said as she smiled at Kara.

Kara nodded, taking a deep breath as she walked into Lena’s office.

 

“Lena..?” Kara walks in, nervous of her reaction.

“Oh, Kara, I was hoping to see you, we should talk” Lena gets up and pulls out a chair for Kara to sit, but Kara paced to the other side of the room.

“Listen Lena, I’m so sorry, I know I should have told you earlier, and I wanted to I promise, but I didn’t want to ruin everything, and I certainly didn’t want you thinking I was using you” Kara took a deep breath before continuing.

“But the truth is I’ve always been in love with you, ever since high school, which is what the book is about, but you should know that since you read it, and I was afraid of what would happen if it got published, that’s why I wasn’t upset about not getting a book deal, but when the company called, you seemed so excited for me, I couldn’t resist. I wanted to tell you everything, about the book, my feelings, why I wrote it, but I didn’t. I lied to you, and I’m so sorry. I don’t deserve you, and I will never appear in front of you again” Kara looked to the ground, ashamed.

“Wait, so you’re in love with me?” Lena says, making Kara confused.

“Yes..?”

“Not Sam?”

“She’s great and I do like her, but no”

“Well, that’s awkward” Lena says as she walks a bit closer to Kara.

“Why is that?” Kara stiffens up a bit.

“Because, silly, I’m in love with you too”

Wait, she’s what?! Kara thought to herself as a moment of silence went through the room.

 

“If I’m honest with you” Lena broke the silence. “I’ve always found blue haired Danvers cute” Kara nudged Lena playfully.

“let’s forget about that nickname please” Kara said which Lena laughed slightly and continued.

“That day at the restaurant, I did recognize you. But I was too shy to admit that since we didn’t really talk when we were at school, I was worried it would make things awkward”

Kara raised her eyebrows in disbelief as Lena continued.

“I was also upset when I found out you were crushing on someone at school. The way Alex described that crush made it seem like you still had strong feelings for that person, whom I thought was Sam, as hurt as I was, I still wanted to help you reconnect with your crush”

“But it wasn’t Sam, it was you” Kara reassured.

Lena nodded. “I just didn’t expect someone as talented and cool like you to notice me, I was grateful enough to be your friend, the time we spent together is one of the things ill always treasure”

Kara smiled at Lena. “Me too”

Lena sighed “That night when we celebrated your book deal, I wanted to tell you how I felt as soon as we were done, but I got lost in our own natural interactions and I ended up getting drunk and taking you home” Kara was shocked, she didn’t know what to say.

“It was unfair to me to see you calling out for me to return to bed because I couldn’t resist those charms, I didn’t want to leave bed, ever. It was the best night of my life. So I wanted to create our own thing from that night, and I wanted to do everything in my power to help you achieve your dream. But I didn’t dare tell you anything, because if you still had feelings for Sam, I wouldn’t have been able to handle it. So when I heard your book wouldn’t get published, I called Mike and demanded to know the reason, he sent me a copy of the book and told me to read it. I didn’t. I couldn’t know how much you were in love with Sam”

“Yeah but I ended up coming here today to confess my undying love to you and promise to never bother you again”

Lena grinned. “Yeah, I couldn’t believe It was happening. My initial thought was ‘fuck’”

Both Kara and Lena laughed as they mentally slapped themselves for all this.

“So.. we’re both in love with each other” Kara said,

“Right.. and the book is about me”

“Yep, and you haven’t read it yet?”

“Well, I thought It was about Sam”

Kara giggled slightly, “Like I said, Sam is great, but no. you’re much more fascinating, and prettier, the prettiest!” Lena laughed, Kara was so adorable.

********************************

“…And so the book was published again. That’s how I got here today”

“Miss Danvers, my question was “How did you get here today” as in transportation...” The interviewer closed her notepad.

“Oh sorry, by plane”

Kara raised her shoulders and mouthed “Whoops”

 “Nice, but I’m intrigued by your cute love story”

“Cute?” Kara looks at the camera “Lena we’re cute!”


End file.
